Mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computing devices, wearable computing devices) have been programmed to assist users with placing orders for goods and services. For example, users can download and install mobile applications (“mobile apps”) for retailers, and can use the mobile apps to browse goods, select goods (e.g., place goods in an electronic shopping cart), purchase the selected goods (e.g., electronically checkout), designate a way for the user to get the goods (e.g., delivery, in-store pickup), and can track the progress of their orders (e.g., view order status).
Some mobile apps can include location-based services to provide users with information that is likely to be relevant the users' current locations. For example, a mobile app for a retailer with multiple physical stores can include location based services that allow a user to identify the closest store nearby for the retailer. For instance, a user of such a mobile app may select a feature to view the closest store nearby, and the mobile app can access the current location of the mobile computing device that is running the mobile app, provide it to a location service for the retailer, and receive in response a listing of the stores for the retailer that are closest to the mobile computing device's current location.